


one minute until ring movement.

by soundscape



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundscape/pseuds/soundscape
Summary: Wraith misplaced her heirloom and has to run outside of the ring to find it.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Pathfinder, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Pathfinder & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	one minute until ring movement.

“… Where is it?” She swore she had just stowed it away a moment ago, no longer needing to wield it after picking up an RE-45. Shit. No, there was no way she could lose her knife. No, no, no…

She looked at the time until the next ring movement. They were still on their way to the safe zone… could she make it in time to try and find it? The announcer’s voice came on over the loudspeakers littering the arena, as if on cue.

**One minute until ring movement.**

Wraith checked her portal energy. It was ready.

“Uh, Wraith? Hello? This isn’t like you, hesit– hes… hesitating like this.”

Her eyes snapped up to meet Mirage’s concerned expression. Right, she had squadmates. This wasn’t a solo match.

“I left something back there.”

“What? Was it purple armor? I have some… but no, you can’t have it. It’s mine.”

“… I have to go back.”

“What– like right now?! Look, the ring’s about to come in, it can’t be that important, right?”

Her knife was the first personal possession she could recall obtaining. It was a symbol of her new beginning, of her freedom, of her trauma – in some other timeline, she had made the decision to swap places with herself and save herself in a time of desperate need. She **owed** it to herself to pay it forward. To treasure the gift of life she was granted.

She was going back for it.

“Head towards the ring. I’ll meet you there. Have Path set up a zip, scout the next ring location while I’m gone.”

“There’s just no stopping you, is there? Can we at least, you know, stick together? We can come–”

“Mirage.” She interrupted him, wearing an uncharacteristically vulnerable expression. “Just… go. I’m trusting you.”

“Okay! Okay…” he pressed his face into his palm, clearly exasperated. “Sheesh…”

Wraith turned away, deeming the conversation over, and activated her portal. Now… where had she left it? It must have been when she picked up the RE. She stepped through the portal and started running, stopping when she reached the general area they’d been looting in.

As she searched the buildings, she kept close watch of the time. The ring was already coming in… she’d wasted too much time talking to Mirage.

“Come on… come on…!” It wasn’t in any of the death boxes, or open supply bins. It must have been in a corner somewhere. She scoured the area at a fast pace, anxiety levels rising. The ring was almost on her.

“Wraith, when will you be joining us?” Pathfinder chimed in over comms, his voice as energetic as ever. In a moment like this, it was quick to get on her nerves. “It would be great if you came soon.”

At that exact moment, something metallic caught her eye, glinting in the light. She found it!

“I’m coming right now.” She replied, snatching the knife off the ground and securing it in its holster. Thank god. “Hang on–”

An orange light enveloped her abruptly, sending shockwaves of pain throughout her entire body. Shit. The ring! And her portal was about to fade. She had to move fast.

Wraith willed her body to move, dashing in the direction of her portal. To negate some of the damage, she momentarily phased, hanging in the void as long as she could.

“Hey Pathfinder, can we get a zipline here?”

“Roger that! Setting up a zipline!”

She slid down the hill to accelerate herself, leaping forward once she hit the bottom of the slope. Her portal had seconds left on it, but it was only a couple feet away…

She hastily threw herself into the portal, traveling to its other end and inevitably coming out in one piece. The entrance dissipated behind her.

“I made it…” she took in her surroundings, pulling out a med kit as she caught her breath. “Right on time.”

“Wraith, zipline here!” She looked up to where her two squadmates sat on the top of a building. Mirage had his sniper out, panning over the area on watch. Pathfinder was in front of a survey beacon. “Team, I found the next ring location! Check your minimap.”

Her hand traveled down to her waist, feeling for her knife – surely, it was safe in its holster, where it belonged. She glanced at her map – they were already in the next ring. Everything was falling into place. They even had the high ground.

Wraith finished healing, and took the zipline up to meet her squad. At the top, Mirage offered her a fist bump, which she met with a smirk.

“You didn’t die to the ring. Good job.”

“Yeah. All’s well that ends well, I guess.”

“You can say that again.”

“Good to have you back safe, friend!” A smile flashed on Pathfinder’s screen.

“Thanks, Path.”


End file.
